


For the Greater Good

by dragonydreams



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Amaya Jiwe/ Mick Rory pre-ship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: Missing scene from 2x03. Something has been bugging Mick, so he seeks an answer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to shanachie for looking this over for me.

"So," Mick drawled before taking a sip from his beer bottle, "if you're from Africa, why don't you have an accent?"

"I beg your pardon?" Amaya retorted, straightening defensively.

"Didn't think you were the begging type," Mick countered. "And you heard me."

Amaya resisted the urge to fidget, as Mick had unknowingly struck a nerve with his careless question.

When she'd joined the JSA, she'd been fresh from her village of Zambesi. She had known a little English already and her team had helped her to become fluent in English, French, and German. She had put as much effort into her language and vocal training as she did with her physical training. 

"I learned how to speak without it," she finally said when Mick began to look impatient. 

"Why'd you do that?" he asked.

Amaya gripped the back of one of the chairs at the table Mick was sitting at. "Why does anyone change? To fit in."

Mick ran his eyes over Amaya appreciatively. "Sorry to tell ya this, sister, but you kinda stand out in a crowd."

"That's the problem, is it not?" she fumed, a hint of her native accent slipping through in her anger. "Outside of my home continent, people of my skin color are considered to be worth less than white men. Here I am, a colored woman, trying to make a difference in the world, with two strikes against me already. I decided that it would be best to not add a third by having an accent on top of that."

"You've got fire in you," Mick commented. "I like it."

Amaya all but rolled her eyes at his comment. "I don't know why I even bothered to try to explain."

She started to leave, but Mick's voice stopped her, "You shouldn't go changing yourself to be accepted."

"I did not do this to be accepted. I did it so that I can do the job better," she said. "The work is what matters. Saving the world, it matters more than being true to my homeland. That is something I doubt that you can even begin to comprehend."

Without waiting for Mick to formulate a response, Amaya strode out of the room. She needed to hit something. Now.

Unfortunately for her, Mick caught up with her just outside the galley. 

"Why'd you run off?" he asked, pocketing the ninja star she'd given him.

"I'm not running off," she protested. "I just felt the need to do some training."

"I'll train with you," Mick offered.

Amaya stopped in her tracks and looked at Mick, her doubt clearly written across her face.

"What's that look for?" Mick asked.

"You train?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

"Well, no," Mick admitted. "But I can keep you company."

"I've had enough of your company for today," Amaya said and continued walking towards the room Sara had said she used for training.

Keeping pace with her, Mick said, "I'm not an idiot, you know."

"You could have fooled me," she retorted.

"I get that the job is important," Mick huffed. "It's all I have left."

"I've seen you on two missions so far, and you hardly seem like the type to care about saving the world," Amaya said.

"You don't know a thing about me, Sweetheart," Mick growled, stepping into her space. 

"Just as you know nothing about me," Amaya said, not letting him intimidate her. "Let's keep it that way."

"Whatever you say," Mick said, taking a step back before turning and heading back along the path they'd just come.

Amaya shook her head and continued on to the training room, looking forward to punching something that she could pretend was Mick.

The End


End file.
